Эйн
Айн был жителем деревни Ятски Королевства Эльфегорт и солдатом, служившим под началом графа Феликса. Сын деревенского старосты, молодой человек сбежал из своего дома вместе с Кларисс и ее подругой Микалой, после того как узнал о плане своего отца, казнить Нэцуме за убийство. Доставив их в столицу, Айн сообщил о его преступлениях графу Феликсу и стал частью местного военного городского гарнизона. Ein was a villager from Yatski in the Kingdom of Elphegort and a soldier serving under Earl Felix. The son of the village chief, the young man fled from his home with his crush, Clarith, and her friend Michaela after discovering his father's plan to frame the Netsuma for murder. Delivering them to safety in the capital, Ein reported his family's misdeeds to Earl Felix and became part of the local lord's military garrison. History Early Life Айн родился в королевстве Эльфегорт в конце 5 века ЕС, сын старосты Ятски. Ростя в небольшой деревне, мать Айна умерла, когда он был еще ребенкоми акушерка была той, кому поручили заботиться о нем вместо нее. После того как он повзрослел, Айн научился пересекать опасные скалы к северу от деревни и стал популярным среди женщин. Когда акушерка и ее муж покинули Асеид, он узнал, что они владели гостиницей в Центральном округе. Ein was born in the Kingdom of Elphegort in the late 5th century EC, the son to the Yatski village chief.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Growing up in the small village, Ein's mother died while he was a young child and the midwife who delivered him took care of him in her place.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 As he grew older, Ein learned how to traverse the dangerous cliff paths north of the village and became popular with all the women there.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 When the midwife and her husband left for Aceid, Ein learned they had owned an inn in the Central District.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Где-то примерно в ЕС 490, Айн стал управляющим живностью. Примерно в тоже время, он попросил своего кузена Евгения научить его владеть мечом, что бы он мог защитить их и бывший солдат согласился тренировать его. В какой-то момент он влюбился в девушку из клана Нэцуме над которой издевались все жители деревни. С течением времени Айн все больше разочаровывался из-за коррупции отца и жестокого обращения каждого с Кларисс, хотя и молчал из-за отсутствия у него реальной власти. Sometime during the EC 490s, Ein took up work managing the poultry. Around that time, he asked his cousin Eugen to teach him swordplay so he could protect them and the former soldier complied, training him in the art.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 At some point, he fell in love with the Netsuma girl abused by all the villagers, Clarith. As time progressed, Ein became increasingly frustrated by his father's corruption and everyone's mistreatment of Clarith, though remained silent due to his lacking in actual power.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Fleeing the Nest В ЕС 499 Айн заметил незнакомку в деревне, проживавшую у Клариссв, и подружился с ней в течении следующих нескольких месяцев. Пользуясь возможностью стать ближе к Кларисс, Айн подошел к девушке во время летней работы, и они начали разговаривать о празднике урожая в конце года. Затем он заметил, что Микаэла подошла к ним и тепло улыбнулся ей, благодаря девушку за ее усердную работу. In EC 499, Ein noticed a newcomer to the village living with Clarith, Michaela, and befriended her over the following months. Taking the opportunity to get closer to Clarith as well, Ein approached the Netsuma during work that summer and the two began chatting about the harvest festival later in the year. He then noticed Michaela approach them and warmly greeted her, thanking the girl for her hard work. После обмена тем для разговора, Микаэля отметила, что до фестиваля еще далеко. На что Айн ответил, что лучше планировать все заранее, говоря что он хотел, чтобы он был настолько большим насколько возможно несмотря на плохой урожай в этом году. Когда Эльф спросил был ли смысл устраивать грандиозный фестиваль из-за низкого урожая, Айн ответил, что им все равно нужно празновать, чтобы подбодрить остальных. Затем они продолжили болтать, пока юноша не попрощался с Кларисс и не вернулся домой. After sharing their topic of conversation with her, Michaela pointed out that the festival was still far away. Ein replied that it was the better they planned it sooner, saying he wanted it to be as grand as possible despite the poor harvest for the year. When the Elphe asked what would be the point of having a grand festival for a poor harvest, Ein retorted that they'd still need to celebrate to cheer everyone up. They then continued chatting until Ein said goodbye to Clarith and returned home. На следующий день, Айн обнаружил, что его отец отравил Евгения из-за его угроз доложить о его преступлениях графу Феликсу, и в то же время он стал свидетелем того, как его отец утверждал, что Кларисс отравила его, что она приготовила для них, что бы якобы отплатить им за их обиды. Как только деревня решила пойти и арестовать Кларисс, Айн быстро побежал к ней дома и попытался заставить открыть дверь, отчаянно зовя Кларисс. The next day, Ein discovered his father had poisoned Eugen for threatening to report his corruption to Earl Felix; around that same time, he witnessed his father claim Clarith had poisoned the food she allegedly made for them to pay off her debts out of resentment. As the village riled up into a mob to go and arrest the Netsuma, Ein quickly rushed to her home and tried to force open the door, desperately shouting for Clarith. Когда Микаэла ответила, недоумевая, что случилось, он объяснил им что произошло и сказал, что они должны немедленно бежать. Ведя их вдоль скал северной части Ятски, Айн доставил их в безопасности. Увидев поблизости лерево, он предложил им отдохнуть и указал на растение. После того как двое девушек отдохнули под деревом, и Кларисс уснула от переутомления, Микаэла спросила что произошло, и он объяснил ей ситуацию. When Michaela answered, wondering what was wrong, he explained what was happening and told them they had to escape immediately. Leading them along the safer cliff paths north of Yatski, Ein got them to safety. After seeing a nearby tree, he suggested they take a break and pointed to the plant. After the two girls rested under the tree and Clarith fell asleep out of exhaustion, Michaela asked what had happened and he explained the situation to her. Когда Микаэла начала спрашивать, как они могли принять такую причину, Айн признался, что деревня все равно несмотря ни на что обвинила бы ее, сетуя, что он бы возразим им всем, если бы у него было больше власти, Айн в разочаровании ударил по дереву, затем он выразил стыд за своего отца. Когда девушка спросила, что он теперь планировал делать после всего, Айн решил, что он лично сообщит о ситуации графу Феликсу. Когда Микаэла спросила, будет ли он в порядке, если его отца арестуют, и молодой человек ответил, что это больше не имеет значения. When Michaela began to question how they could accept such reasoning, Ein admitted the village would've suspected her regardless; lamenting he would've objected to it all if he had more power, Ein punched the tree in his frustration; he then expressed his shame toward his father. When Michaela asked what he planned to do afterward, Ein decided he'd report the situation to Earl Felix himself. The girl then asked if he was alright with his father being arrested as a result and the young man stated it didn't matter anymore. Затем Айн поинтересовался, пойдет ли Микаэла с ним и объяснил их планы переехать в Акеид после смерти матери Кларисс. Одинокий житель согласился с планом и отметил, что для них будет проще скрыться в столице, где они будут окружены людьми. Когда Микаэла вдруг извинилась, Айн отмахнулся и сказал, что для Кларисс лучше оставаться на ее стороне. Ein then inquired if Michaela would go with him and explained their prior plans to move to Aceid after Clarith's mother's death. The lonely villager then dejectedly agreed with the plan and admitted it would be easier for them to hide in the capital where they would be surrounded by people. When Michaela suddenly apologized, Ein brushed it off and said it was best that Clarith remained by her side. После он заявил, что стал сильнее и удалить все вину он так он может, наконец, лицом к ней, Айн сказал ей забыть об этом и сказал, что он возьмет их в столицу, как только их отдых закончится. После того как все отдохнули, юноша привел их в столицу и отвел их к пожилой паре в Центральном округе. Объяснив им ситуацию, пара радостно приняла двух девушек и Айн сразу отправился в Торагайо. After he declared he'd become stronger and remove all the guilt he had so he could finally face her, Ein told her to forget about it and said he'd take them to Aceid after their break finished.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Once they all recovered, Ein led them to the capital and took them to the innkeeper couple in the Central District. Explaining the situation to them, the couple gladly took in the two women and Ein left immediately after for Toragay.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Service to the Earl Встретившись с графом Феликсом в его особняке в Торагайо, Айн рассказал тому, что произошло в Ятски и был признателен феодальному лорду за арест отца за преступления. Когда Граф назначил его в качестве награды в свой гарнизон эльфегортской армии, молодой житель с радостью принял это предложение и провел свои месяцы оттачивая его навыки в качестве солдата. Обучаясь ездить верхом на лошадях, Айн узнал много вещей о животных и трудностях в управлении ими. Meeting with Earl Felix at his mansion in Toragay, Ein told him of what transpired at Yatski and the grateful feudal lord had his father arrested for his transgressions. When the Earl appointed him into his garrison in the Elphegortean army as a reward, the young villager gladly accepted the offer and spent his months honing his skills as a soldier.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 While being taught how to ride horses, Ein struggled and learned many things about the animals and the difficulty in controlling them.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Позднее, Айн узнал от трактирщика, что Микаэла и Кларимм были наняты служанками в семью Фризисс. 28 декабря ЕС 499, Айн узнал, что граф планировал встретиться с Килом Фризисом в Асейде и солдат спросил может ли он тоже пойти навестить друзей. Граф согласился и назначил его своим телохранителем во время поездки. Затем они отправились в особняк Фризисов в столице, и вместе с Килом уехав по делам, ожидая возвращения торговца в зале ожтдания. Later on, Ein heard from the innkeeper that Michaela and Clarith were hired as maids for the Freesis Family. On December 28, EC 499, Ein learned the Earl planned to meet with Keel Freesis in Aceid and the soldier asked if he could coming along to visit his friends. The earl accepted the request and assigned him as his bodyguard for the trip. They then traveled to the Freesis Mansion in the capital and, with Keel still away on business, awaited the merchant's return in the meeting room. По просьбе Графа, Микаэла и Кларисс вошли в комнату неся чай и пироженые, когда Кларисс осознала, что Айн был там. Обе девушки выглядели шокированными, Кил зашел в комнату и все трое были выпровожены, пока аристократы совещались. Айн рассказал им как он нашел их и нанес визит, радуясь, что у них все хорошо. Когда Микаэла спросила о деревне, он сказал им, что его отец арестован и его неспособности взять на себя. At the Earl's request, Michaela and Clarith entered the room to serve tea and snacks when Clarith realized Ein was there. As both girls looked at him in shock, Keel entered the room and the three were ushered out while the aristocrats had their meeting. Ein then explained how he found them and ended up visiting, expressing his glee that they were doing well. When Michaeal asked about the village, he told them about his father being arrested and his inability to take over. Когда служанка Фризисов спросила, почему он не вернулся в Ятски, солдат раскрыл им его военном назначении Графом. Также Айн рассказал о своей мечте стать таким как Леонард и Гаст, чтобы защитить самого дорогого ему человека, говоря что он бы даже убил своего отца, что бы отмстить за смерть Евгения. При упоминание Микаэлой его "важного человека", юноша отвел свой застенчивый взгляд от Кларисс, когда двери открылись и двое дворян вышли. When the Freesis maid questioned him about not returning to Yatski, the soldier revealed his military appointment by the Earl to them. Ein then related his dream to become like Leonhart and Gast to protect the most important person to him, saying he'd even be willing to kill his father to avenge Eugen's death. At Michaela's mention of his "important person", Ein averted his gaze shyly towards Clarith when the meeting room door opened and the two nobles exited. После того как эти двое закончили свой разговор, Граф Феликс позвал Айна и она начали идти к выходу. Услышав крик благодарности Кларисс за его помощь. Тронутый, слезы потекли из его глаз, осторожно он смахнул их рукой не оборачиваясь, как только он вытер слезы, солдат ушел с Графом и вернулся в Торагайо. Once the two finished their conversation, Earl Felix called for Ein and they began making their way for the exit. Hearing Clarith suddenly shout her thanks for all his help. Touched, tears welled up in his eyes and he gently waved his hand back while not turning around; as he rubbed his tears from his eyes, the soldier left with the Earl and returned to Toragay.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Green War Во время Зеленой Охоты в ЕС 500, Айн был в отряде, защищающим Ятски от вторжения Люцифенской армии. Во время защиты города, они были разбиты силами Люцифении и спасшиеся отступили в Лес Тысячелетнего Древа и разошлись. Вернувшись в деревню, он был удивлен увидев там Микаэлу и Кларисс, когда их атаковала армия Люцифении. Прежде чем солдаты убили Микаэлу, Айн закричал им остановиться и сразился с солдатом. During the Green Hunting in EC 500, Ein was among the unit deployed to defend Yatski from the invading Lucifenian army. While the defending the town, they were overwhelmed by the Lucifenian forces and the survivors retreated into the Millennium Tree Forest and dispersed. Returning to the village soon after, Ein was surprised to see Michaela and Clarith there when they were suddenly attacked by the Lucifenian army. Before the soldiers could kill Michaela, Ein screamed for them to stop and tackled a soldier. Затем он крикнул Кларисс и Микаэле бежать. Когда его спросили почему он здесь, он сказал ей замолчать и бежать, сказав что они поговорят позже. Удерживая солдат пока девушки бежали на юг, Айн увидел, что солдаты развернули лошадей, чтобы ехать за ними. Догнав девушек, он объяснил им, что он отвлечет их и заведет в лес, где они потеряются в незнакомой местности. Когда Кларисс закричала не делать этого и идти с ними, он сказал ей не беспокоится и обещал догнать их, заявив, что у него есть план. He then shouted for Claritha and Michaela to run. When asked why he was there, he told her to shut up and run, saying they'd talk later. Holding off the soldiers while the two fled south, Ein saw the soldiers head for their horses to go after them. Catching up to the two, he explained he'd lure the grunt away while they head into the forest where they'd lose them in the unfamiliar terrain. As Clarith cried at him doing this and not coming with them, he told her not to worry and promised to catch up, stating he had a plan. Затем он повернулся к солдатам и перерезал их сухожилия, как только они попытались пройти, лишая контроля над лошадьми и парализуя солдат. Быстро побежав в лес, он снова догнал Кларисс и Микаэлу. Когда у него спросили как он смог удержать солдат, он с гордостью рассказал о своем опыте с лошадьми и секретном плане. Они начали отходить к колодцу, чтобы спрятать Микаэлу и Кларисс в секретном доме Кила и объяснил, как он попал в Ятски. He then turned to face the soldiers on horseback and cut their leg tendons as they tried to pass, driving them out of control and crippling the soldiers' momentum. Swiftly fleeing into the forest, he caught up with Michaela and Clarith again. Asked how he managed to hold off so many of them, he proudly explained his own experiences on horseback and his secret plan. They then began walking towards the well that hid Keel's secret safehouse to hide Michaela and Ein explained how he ended up in Yatski. Признавая свой шок увидев их там, Айн аплодировал тому факту, что он смог защитить кого-то благодаря своим тренировкам фехтования. Затем они внезапно услышали громкий крик людей и Айн понял, что они вызвали подкрепление. Когда они услышали как один из солдат, преследовавших их ранее велел сдаться, Кларисс решила взять плащ Микаэлы и стать приманкой. Admitting his own shock at seeing them there, Ein applauded the fact he was finally able to protect someone due to his swordsman training. They then suddenly heard a loud roar of people and Ein noted they called for reinforcements. As they heard one of the soldiers from earlier goad them to give up hiding, Clarith determined to take Michaela's cloak and act as a decoy. Айн смотрел как Нэцума спорила с Микаэлой о своем плане и ахнул, когда она призналась в любви девушке Эльфе и вдруг поцеловала ее. После Кларисс объяснила сонной Микаэле, что она подмешала в поцелуй сонное зелье, девушка поблагодарила Айна и сказала ему взять заснувшую девушку в укрытие, пока она продолжала свой план. Согласившись, солдат отнес Микаэлу к колодцу и спрятал ее в укрытие на дне, прежде чем вернуться к Клариссе. Ein watched the Netsuma argue with Michaela about her plan and gasped when she confessed her love to the Elphe girl and suddenly kissed her. After Clarith explained to the drowsy Michaela that she slipped a sleeping pill into the kiss, the white-haired woman thanked Ein and told him to take the incapacitated girl to the hideout while she continued with her plan. Complying, the soldier carried Michaela to the well and hid her inside the hideout at the bottom before returning for Clarith. После того как он нашел Нэцума, Айн защищал ее от преследующих солдат, пока он не был ранен стрелой в ногу и недееспособный, смотрел как она взяли ее под стражу. Оставленный умирать, Айн вернулся к колодцу и вытащил стрелу, пытаясь оказать первую медицинскую помощь с комплектом спрятанным внутри убежища. Затем оставив колодец снова пошел за Кларисс, Айн рухнул из-за своей травмы и истек кровью. Once he found the Netsuma, Ein defended her from the pursuing soldiers until he was shot in the leg by an arrow and incapacitated while they took her into custody. Left for dead, Ein returned to the well and removed the arrow, attempting to apply first aid with the kit hidden inside the hideout. After leaving the well to go after Clarith again, Ein collapsed from his injury shortly after and bled out.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Legacy Shortly after, Michaela awoke from her comatose and discovered the bloodstains on the floor and first aid kit left on the table. Finding Ein's corpse just outside the well short after, the girl mourned his death and gave him a proper burial, using his nearby sword as a temporary grave marker.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 After the end of the war with Lucifenia, a proper grave was established on the spot, reading "Here lies Ein, a brave warrior" on its surface. When Yukina Freesis, Germaine Avadonia, and Gumillia visited the sight years later, they found the grave and prayed to it before leaving.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 4, Section 1 Clarith later found an orphaned Netsuma boy at the Held Monastery after she became a nun, naming him "Ein" in reference to her beloved friend. Wearing his namesake, the white-haired Ein eventually became the first chief of the World Police after it was established. The name was later passed onto the man's grandson, Ein Anchor, who became motivated to live up to the original namesake after hearing the origin of the name from newspaper reporter Hanne Lorre.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Personality and Traits Ein was a cheery and courageous young man. Characterized by his smile, Ein tried to maintain a positive attitude and good-natured demeanor with everyone, giving a certain charisma. Coinciding with his optimism, he was very considerate of others and always thinking of how to help people even if it was to his detriment. Both outgoing and direct, Ein was an honest man and a caring individual. Having fallen in love with the Netsuma, Ein was especially protective of Clarith and constantly worried about her well-being. As a result, he detested the prejudice his fellow villagers gave towards Clarith and grew to hate his father for his corrupt administration of Yatski. However, Ein felt powerless to change the deeply-rooted social injustice present in his homeland. Likewise, while ashamed of his father's sleaziness and deceit, he felt equal responsibility for not being able to stand up and defend Clarith as she lived an abused life. Therefore, Ein felt particularly shy around Clarith and kept his distance, feeling he had neither the right to face her nor the means to protect her for their interactions. But, after seeing Clarith find a dependable friend in Michaela, Ein began to develop the courage to take the initiative. Likewise, Michaela's example helped forge Ein's resolve to improve himself both physically and emotionally, hoping to rid himself of his past guilt and be able to properly face Clarith with his feelings.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 This resolve became an underlying dedication for Ein and he strove to become a great swordsman despite the hardships of losing his home, family, and friends; because of this, he respected Michaela and supported her efforts to help Clarith whenever possible. In spite of his cheery and typically smiling personality, Ein's frustrations and inner guilt carried with him a darker side he often hid, one both disdainful towards his own shortcomings and fierce towards his enemies. He held a great amount of pride in his skill as a warrior as well, and aspired to become on par with recent legends like Leonhart Avadonia and Gast Venom.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Due to his protective nature of Clarith, Ein's ferocity would become especially aggressive when either her or Michaela were in danger; as a result, he didn't hesitate to strike at armed soldiers and struggled to protect his love until his dying breath.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Skills and Abilities Although born a common villager, Ein practice swordsmanship early on under Eugen's tutelage and was capable at the basics needed to defend the village poultry. After being recruited into the Elphegortean army, Ein took formal sword training regiments and honed his skills with the blade.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 He likewise developed an impressive stamina while wearing heavy armor. He also learned how to ride a horse and learned much about the difficulty in controlling the beast through his personal experiences. Likewise, Ein had an aptitude for thinking on his feet, able to make sound plans in short periods of time while under large amounts of pressure. This ability was especially helpful in combat and helped the soldier take on multiple opponents at once without a serious disadvantage. Due to his developed bravery and dedication, Ein was relentless while fighting and had a hardy endurance even when seriously injured.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Character Connections Clarith: Ein's crush. Ein grew to care greatly about Clarith while growing up in Yatski, developing feelings for her from afar and treating her kindly, despite never able to prevent her treatment at the hands of the other villagers. Ashamed of this, his love for Clarith led to his resolve to be a stronger swordsman in the Elphegort army to protect her, and he defended her until his death. Michaela: A friend of Ein. Getting to know her in their time in Yatski, Ein became close friends with Michaela and he saw her as a good influence and friend for Clarith. He was able to confide in the girl his own shame for not protecting Clarith in Yatski, and defended her as well during the Green Hunting. Aceid Innkeeper: A man who helped raise Ein. Ein was close with the innkeeper and saw him as a parental figure along with his wife; as well as this, he saw them as trustworthy and hospitable people despite their foreign status. Aceid Innkeeper's Wife: A woman who helped raise Ein. Ein was close with the innkeeper's wife and saw her as a mother figure after his own mother's death. As well as this, he saw her as trustworthy and hospitable woman despite her foreign status. Yatski Chieftain: Ein's father. Ein grew contemptuous of his father over his treatment of Clarith and his stealing money from Earl Felix, although in the past feeling powerless to go against him. After joining the Elpgegort army, he resolved that he would even kill his father to avenge his wrongdoings. Trivia Curiosities *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Ein was voted as the fifteenth most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans, along with Keel. *As a character who is not elaborated upon much, mothy compares his character of Rajih from Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania to Ein.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - ラージフはエインばりの正統派キャラなので、小説版でももっと出番をあげたかった……。 Gallery Manga= Ein_Smile.png|Ein as he appears in The Daughter of Evil manga Appearances *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (mentioned only) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (mentioned only) *Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (mentioned only) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook (mentioned only) *The Daughter of Evil (manga) References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Clarith Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Elphegort Категория:Michaela